Whatever You Say
by Cartoon Dragon
Summary: Part six in the Caring Series.  When Megatron doesn't spend very much time around his carrying mate, casualties always follow.


**Whatever You Say**

Megatron was standing on the bridge of the Nemesis. Things were going well enough. The Decepticons had found an energon mine with enough of the life-giving substance to last them years. Which was great with Starscream on double rations and his consumption of energon increasing with every passing week.

That thought in mind, Megatron decided that the mech who said that the first month of the carrying process was the worst, was full of slag and needed to burn in the Pit!

As if on que, Soundwave walked onto the bridge, limping slightly. Megatron turned toward him and one glance told him that it was a bad idea to send the spy to check on and take care of Starscream. The mech was covered with what looked very painful claw marks and dents.

"Soundwave, how is Starscream?"

The mech played back a message from the Seeker. "MEGATRON! Get your aft down here! NOW!"

Megatron, and every other Decepticon on the bridge, winced at the Seeker's loud, shrieking voice. The Decepticon Lord suddenly felt bad for sending Soundwave to watch over his mate. Strange thing was that Knock Out had warned him about this.

Carrying the sparkling was hard enough on Starscream even with Megatron there to help him. However, if he wasn't there, it became even harder. The sparkling was calm and manageable when it could sense the presence of both its creator and carrier. However, without Megatron, the sparkling was restless and that restlessness caused Starscream to act on his raging hormones and made him quite vicious.

"Soundwave, can you take care of things here?"

Soundwave nodded once.

Without further hesitation, Megatron walked past his spy and left the bridge.

_XXX_

Megatron was just outside the door to his quarters when an Eradicon suddenly ran from his chambers and into him. The drone landed flat on its aft and grasped its helm.

Megatron could clearly see dents that indicated some heavy materials were thrown at it. The Eradicon looked up at its leader then quickly righted itself before saluting and stating, "I gave your mate his energon as you instructed my Lord."

Megatron nodded once and the drone took that as its que to leave.

The warlord entered his quarters to see Starscream sitting on the berth downing one of the several cubes of energon brought to him. Once he finished that cube, he looked at Megatron. The Decepticon Lord found it amazing that his mate could look so deadpan after terrorizing two mechs in one day.

"So," Megatron began casually, "Why did you attempt to scrap both Soundwave and that Eradicon?"

"Soundwave; because he annoyed me and I wanted you not him," Starscream stated flatly. "The Eradicon; because when it gave me my energon it wouldn't stop staring at my stomach. Then said, "With all the energon you're consuming, it's no wonder you're so big now"."

Megatron snarled. How dare that drone saw that to his mate!

Although he couldn't blame it for staring. Starscream was six months into the carrying process, meaning his stomach had become a whole lot bigger.

Megatron walked the short distance to his mate. Then, knowing how much it would both please and calm him, knelt down on his knees. Starscream couldn't help the smile that came to his features as Megatron grasped his thighs and spread them open so he could easily settle between the Seeker's powerful legs. Megatron smirked up at his mate before moving his head down to kiss his swollen abdomen. Starscream's head rolled back and he grasped the back of Megatron's head as he continued to kiss his stomach.

"I love you," the Decepticon Lord whispered between kisses.

It was so strange. For so long he couldn't say those words to anyone. When he was confessing to Starscream, it was difficult to get the words out. But here and now, with Starscream knowing the Seeker returned his affections, the words "I love you" were so easy to say.

Starscream chuckled and returned, "I love you also."

The warlord smiled. Amazing how well his presence alone calmed both his mate and sparkling.

"Knock Out offered to tell us its sex," Starscream informed Megatron. The larger of the two smirked again and stated, "We'll go tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because," Megatron lunged and pinned his smaller mate to the berth. "We're going to be busy for the rest of the evening."

Starscream chuckled at the husky tone in his mate's voice and smiled sensually up to him. "You're ensatable my dearest Megatron."

"You love it."

The Seeker chuckled again then moaned as Megatron began licking and nipping his neck. "You're right," Starscream admitted. "But if you don't spend more time with me, I swear to Primus, I'll tear your spike off."

Megatron cringed slightly then smirked again. "Whatever you say my dear mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, there are only two or three of theses left before the Caring series draws to a close. After that, I'm gonna put my TFP stories on hold for a while and go back to TFA. I want to finish stories like 'A Change of Spark' and 'Freedom'. But I've been so wraped up in this that I couldn't. I probably won't be writing anymore TFP stories until the series is over and I know more than I do. I've just recently seen the last few episodes of TFP Season 1. AND I'M TOTALLY XXXXXX OFF THAT OPTIMUS DOESN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING AND IS ON THE NEMESIS NOT AT HIS BASE RIGHT NOW! Anyway, "Visiting the Doctor" will be up next weekend. Until then, enjoy this story. :)<strong>


End file.
